The present invention relates to an improved coupling unit for a woodwind, and more particularly relates to an improvement in coupling structure of lower and upper joints on a woodwind such as a clarinet, an oboe and a bassoon.
In construction of a wood wind, a lower joint carries a first ring key and an upper joint carries a second ring key and, when the lower joint is coupled to the upper joint assembly, these ring keys are both located close to the point coupling. As a consequence, careless coupling of the lower the upper joints tends to cause the fist ring keys to snap against one another. When the ring keys bend considerably due to such snapping contact, they cannot be operated smoothly, thereby preventing generation of sounds. Such an accident is liable to occur especially when the woodwind is handled by unskilled players.